disbitchfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Demiurgos
The oldest Archangel and the elder sibling to all angels and possibly most things (if not everything) in creation. The viceroy of Heaven and leader of the Heavenly host. BEFORE THE FALL Before Lucifers pride had gotten the better of him, the Silver city enjoyed aeons of peace. The angels sang in celebration of God and his power and cared to the gardens in his creative view. It wasn't until Lucifer's questioning of his purpose, his duty did everything begin to change. Before the war Lucifer pleaded with Michael to stand by his side, not in an act of defiance but in one of solidarity for if two of Gods most loved angels stood before him he would surely listen? Instead of taking his brother hand Michael ordered him to fall on his knees at the feet of their father and beg for forgiveness. It was this act that sent Lucifer into a blind rage lashing out against his brother and fleeing the throne room. Michael had believed his brother had simply stormed off to rethink his actions but instead he was swaying the minds of other angels in an act of rebellion. Michael was ordered to call together the Host and meet these rebels in open combat. Michael and the remaining archangels, Raphael, Gabrielle and Uriel met on the front lines waiting for their brother and his army of rebels. The details get a little choppy here seeing as this was the first war in history and no one thought to write any of it down but what we do know is that Lucifer and his rebels were defeated and cast out by Michael and Seraphiel leader of the throne angels. AFTER THE FALL Michael is rarely deployed to earth. As a warrior angel his talents and touch is to much for the world, so his landing on the mortal world tends to shake things up. But his arrival is noted a total of four times. Once during the Vietnam war where a group of solider called out to him.Second in defense of the young Lorraine Warren, third to meet with Reuben Grimes and finally when his brother Lucifer leaves the throne of Hell empty. LIFE IN LOS ANGELES Everyone believed that Michael would use violence to force his brother back to the throne of Hell, but this couldn't have been further from the reality of his nature. Michael did not wish to harm anyone (though he would if it was the last resort.) He wanted to show Lucifer the error of his ways, and why leaving the throne empty would be worse for the grand design. Demons run rampant through the streets killing all in their path. But Lucifer is nothing if not stubborn and prideful. His constant refusal forces Michaels hand. But instead of using his own might, gripping Lucifer and throwing him back into Hell Michael choose a different path. Using his angelic abilities he had gotten himself a job on the LAPD so he could track these demons and send them home to hell. Assigned Daniel Espinoza the two homicide detectives track and dispatch a large number of demons and cultist from the city. MAZIKEEN PERSONALITY Most people think Michael has a God complex, when in reality this couldn't be further from the truth.Michael what has what would be called a "savior complex." He feels the need to save everyone and everything even if it will cause him physical and mental harm. Suffering from PTSD and survivor's guilt he doesn't really care what happens to his own being as long as those he cares for his taken care of. Michael is a warrior and protector by nature, but he has a very kind and gentle heart only resorting to violence when all other options have run out.